Octyl p-methoxy cinnamate, is referred to hereinafter as OMC for the sake of brevity, and has the formula: ##STR2## OMC is a well known sunscreening agent and along with other sunscreening products, is used to protect the skin from skin diseases due to the sun, particularly skin cancer. OMC is one of the most widely used ultra violet (UV) sunscreeners, and its importance in this field is increasing steadily.